Trapped
by anne di vongola
Summary: Por que aveces nosotros mismos nos atrapamos en sentimientos que sabemos que nos hacen mal, y aun así nos negamos a escapar de ellos. AU. One-Shot. BelxViper unilateral. Pasen y lean :D


**Holi**

**Estaba yo, hay oyendo Trap y se me ocurrio esto xD**

**Dedicado a kizunairo por que esta traumada con Trap(?) y por que use a su bel XD, espero que te guste cyn!**

esta letra es tiempo presente**  
**

**esta es flashback**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano**

* * *

Estaba en la última fila de asientos, cerca de la puerta. Desde ahí no llamaba la atención pero podía ver perfectamente lo que pasaba al frente de la iglesia. La conocía tan bien… que eso le hacía sentir un poco más miserable, porque lo sabía, sabía que aunque ella no expresara lo que sentía, sabía que estaba feliz, y sabia, que ella en realidad estaba enamorada de ese hombre.

Se puso de pie en medio de la misa, se estaba aburriendo, además de que no se sentía del todo bien. Se sentó al final de las escaleras de la iglesia. Y sin querer, comenzó a remembrar el, tal vez, más grande error de lo que lleva de vida: enamorarse.

**Caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba cursando el tercer año de preparatoria, aunque estuviera en último año, ese era el primer año que pasaba en esa escuela.**

**A estas alturas de la tarde, ya no debería haber nadie en la escuela, se dirigía a la salida, donde estaban los casilleros para cambiarse de zapatos y así poder marcarse a casa.**

**Vio a alguien en la puerta, a punto de marcharse, usaba el uniforme femenino y usaba una sudadera con capucha.**

**Aquella muchacha volteo a verle, solo pudo ver levemente sus ojos. Fieros, independientes, fríos.**

Se puso de pie. Decidió caminar un rato, no le haría bien quedarse hay sentando sabiendo que la persona que le gustaba se estaba casando. Lo mejor sería caminar para despejarse un poco.

**Ya había pasado un año desde que había entrado a la universidad. Se había decidido a estudiar ciencias políticas, y tenía como segunda rama biología. Si, sus compañeros le decían anormal, además de tenerle algo de miedo por semejante fascinación a conocer el cuerpo humano, y así saber dónde es más efectiva y mortal una herida.**

**Se dirigía a los dormitorios, ya eran eso de las 9 de la noche y no había casi nadie andando por ahí, no con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina.**

**Iba pensando en algunas cosas que haría esa noche y al día siguiente que no se dio cuenta de que choco con alguien.**

**Una chica.**

**Era más baja que él, fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza. La chica le miro con molestia. Se quedó embelesado. Ella tenía unos rasgos finos y delicados; labios gruesos; los cabellos morados hasta por encima de los hombros; pestanas largas y gruesas, enmarcando unos bellos ojos de color índigo.**

**La chica se volvió a colocar la capucha que se había caído con el golpe y le ordeno que se disculpase.**

**El solo balbuceo un lo siento. Eso pareció bastarle a la muchacha, la cual se fue sin decir algo más.**

Llego hasta un parque. Se sentó en una de las bancas, había algunas parejas, padres y niños jugando. Él se veía algo anti sonante, sentado solo y usando un traje. Eso le causo gracia y esbozo una sonrisa divertida.

**Habían pasado algunas cuantas semanas desde ese incidente, y la imagen de esa muchacha seguía en su mente.**

**Estaba en la ciudad, había tenido que ir a comprar algunas cosas para un proyecto. **

**Entro a una cafetería, era algo pequeña para su gusto, pero se sentía un ambiente cálido y familiar.**

**Paso la vista por el lugar, buscando un lugar donde sentarse.**

**Y la vio.**

**Allí estaba ella, esa muchacha que no salía de su mente desde que choco con ella. Estaba sentada en la mesa que estaba en la esquina, cerca de la ventana, leyendo un libro.**

**Sonrió y fue a sentarse con ella. Parecía la oportunidad perfecta para que el ¨príncipe¨ se acercara a esa chica.**

Observo pasar a una pareja joven, se veían realmente enamorados. Y el, se le declaro. Delante de toda la gente, él le pidió matrimonio a esa chica que lo acompañaba. Naturalmente, ella dijo que si, totalmente alegre. Todos lo que veían la escena aplaudieron.

Se puso de pie y siguió caminando sin rumbo.

En ese mismo parque había un lago, donde había un puente para cruzar.

Camino hasta llegar a medio puente. Recargo los codos en la barandilla, mirando el lago.

**Comenzaron a verse más seguido. Hasta podía decirse que eran amigos, aunque ella siempre se quejaba de él.**

**Y a él, ella le seguía pareciendo hermosa. Hasta la personalidad fría y arisca de la muchacha, junto a la codicia que muy seguido mostraba. Le parecían adorables y lograban atraerle aún más.**

Frunció el ceño, recordando lo que había sucedido en ese lugar. Justo debajo del gran sauce llorón que había junto al lago.

**De alguna forma había logrado convencerla de salir a pasear ese día, con excusa de relajarse y olvidarse un poco de que pronto darían los resultados del semestre.**

**Y fueron a ese lugar, junto al estanque.**

**Estaban sentados debajo del árbol. Hablando de cosas triviales y divertidas para ambos, aunque, para algunas personas los temas de los cuales hablaban resultaba algo perturbador. Pero así era más divertido.**

**Y esta era su oportunidad, hoy, él se declararía a la chica de una vez por todas.**

**-¡Viper!- **

**Oyó que alguien llamo a la muchacha. Eso le extraño, porque sabía que a ella no le gustaba que le llamaran así. Por eso, pocos conocían su nombre y le llamaban ¨Mammon¨.**

**La chica volteo, aparentemente había reconocido la voz.**

**Al poco tiempo llego un hombre, tal solo un par de años mayor que ellos. De rasgos asiáticos. Tenía el cabello negro, largo, sujeto en una tranza.**

**Quería pensar que imagino eso, que imagino el sonrojo de Viper.**

Miro su reloj, aún faltaba para que acabase, pero aun así comenzó a caminar.

**Desde que Fon llego, Viper le ignoraba para pasar más tiempo con el pelinegro. Casi no la veía.**

**Había podido hablar con Fon varias veces. Era una persona amable, pero aun así se sentía celoso de él, y extrañado, porque cuando estaban solos, sonreía apenado, como disculpándose.**

**No había podido entender por qué hasta ese día.**

**Viper lo había citado en un café. Eso le hizo sentir muy feliz, aunque había algo que no le agradaba del todo. **

**Decidió ignorar ese sentimiento, y acudió a la cita, feliz, dispuesto a declararse.**

**Se rompió. Su corazón… el mismo.**

**Viper le confeso, que durante el último mes, ella y Fon habían estado teniendo algunas citas y que, hace poco, le pidió que fueran novios formales.**

**Y ella… se veía feliz… tal vez más feliz de lo que el tal vez pudo hacerla.**

**Sonrió y le felicito, como debería hacer un amigo como el en esta situación.**

Se sentó nuevamente en los escalones de la iglesia, esperando a que acabara la misa. A estas alturas no debería faltar mucho. Y entonces podía disculparse diciendo que no se sentía del todo bien e irse a casa.

**Después de eso, siguieron frecuentándose. Algunas veces ellos dos solos, otras veces estaba Fon. **

**Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a verlos juntos.**

**Tanto él y Viper se graduaron de la universidad. Fueron invitados a una fiesta, el acepto y arrastro a Viper consigo. **

**Paso algo inesperado. Ambos, ya ebrios, se acostaron juntos.**

**Una pequeña parte de él quería creer que tenía una oportunidad después de eso. Pero el que Viper actuara como si nada paso le desanimaba.**

**Pasaron unos cuantos meses. **

**Decidieron celebrar la navidad juntos, ellos, y algunos ex compañeros de la universidad y otros del trabajo.**

**Y hay, frente a todos. **

**Fon le propuso matrimonio a Viper.**

**Ella se sonrojo, murmuro unas cuantas cosas que provocaron que Fon sonriera.**

**Ella había aceptado.**

**Naturalmente, el aplaudió, contento por su amiga.**

Y por eso, estaba hoy allí, en la boda de Fon y Viper. Atrapado en unos sentimientos que jamás serian correspondidos, y lo peor era que, él se negaba escapar de esos sentimientos.

Oyó el ruido de unos tacones contra las escaleras de piedra.

-Así que aquí estabas príncipe falso- Dijo una voz femenina, algo monótona. Volteo a ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

Estatura mediana, cabellos y ojos de un hermoso color aguamarina, sus ojos enmarcados por unas hermosas y gruesas pestanas negras debido al rímel. Usaba un vestido un poco más debajo de medio muslo, que se ataba por el cuello, dejando al descubierto la espalda hasta la cintura, de color azul marino como el de las demás damas de honor, haciendo que luciera aún más su pálida piel.

Volvió la vista al frente y la muchacha se sentó junto a él.

-Esto está muy aburrido ¿nos vamos?-

El sonrió y asintió. Fran conocía toda la historia al fin y al cabo. Y al parecer, ella no se rendiría hasta ayudarlo a escapar de la cárcel donde el mismo se atrapo.

* * *

**Es mi primer one-shot en mucho tiempo xD**

**Espero que les gustara y dejen review :D **

**Y disculpen si hay faltas de ortografia en alguna parte xD**


End file.
